


I Am Here For You My Brother

by Leloqier



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: College, Feelings, Gen, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloqier/pseuds/Leloqier
Summary: A big test is coming up and Aaron is working himself to the bone to prepare. As his mental state deteriorates, though, Andrew feels the need to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	I Am Here For You My Brother

The digital clock seemed to mock Aaron from where it sat on Matt’s desk across the room. Three digits flashed at Aaron’s red-rimmed eyes- 3:45. Looks like another sleepless night surrounded by endless textbooks with meanings he couldn’t grasp... Sighing, Aaron stared at the clock helplessly, before rubbing his eyes with his fists until they ached. 

Unable to fend off the exhaustion any longer, Aaron slumped where he sat, turning his gaze back onto his book detailing the difference between ligaments and tendons. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the book closed in frustration. His neck succumbed to the heavy weight of his head and it fell into his hands, a sharp pain piercing in his temples and leading behind his dried eyes. He blinked away a few tears and groaned, a deep pain settling in his chest. Stress. Aaron clutched it and pushed down, trying to will it away. There was so much to do, he couldn’t stop now, but he was past the point of coherent thought. The approaching deadline loomed behind him like a shadow with razor sharp teeth- like a knife digging into his kidneys. 

Aaron stood, finally giving up the unrewarding fight of trying to prepare for the massive upcoming test. Instead, he trudged into his shared room with Matt and Nicky and let his gaze linger on their sleeping forms- an intense jealousy chewing it’s way through his heart. Shaking off the feeling, he climbed into his own bed and let the fitless sleep he was bound to have overcome him, knowing the reprieve of stress would be short lived.

Throughout the day, Aaron was like a walking maelstrom. He was a vicious spirit to anyone who dared cross his path. Bags hung heavy from his face, revealing just how tired he was and- through association- that he was a med student. The pitying looks from the passing students only served to piss him off even more, though. He felt pulled taut, and it didn’t help that wherever he went he was met with reminders of his own shortcomings- study groups, support groups for stressed students, tutors, you name it. It was an overwhelming mess of a day. And the next? The next was the day of the test, and at this point Aaron wasn’t confident he could point out the different chambers of the heart, let alone the difference between an apophysis and an epiphysis. 

Despite his aching head and tired eyes, Aaron settled himself into his study routine at the campus library. At first it was a relief to lay out all those heavy texts on the table, but then he remembered he had to read them. Conceding, Aaron sat, though he didn’t move for a good minute or two- instead gazing blankly down at his trembling hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have had all those coffees. Seven seems excessive, and Aaron thought he remembered reading somewhere that four a day increases your risk of dying but… oh well. He felt like death itself already, did it really matter if his coffee intake sped up the whole ordeal?

Snapping out of that mindset, Aaron reached for the nearest textbook with an exhausted determination. Might as well get this over with… There wasn’t much more he could do anyway, and that thought alone wore him down more than he thought physically possible. He was so tired. So fucking tired, and it really made him wonder if any of this shit was even worth the trouble. All he got from the experience was stress and setbacks. 

His memory was shit compared to his brother, and Aaron resented that more than he was willing to admit. Hell, they were twins, you’d think he’d get some sort of perk. But no, just a shitty childhood and an even shitter adulthood. He groaned and then cringed at the noise, even though he knew all the people surrounding him were likely going through the same inner turmoil as him. However, the knowledge that he would just lose all the material when it really counted made him forget that fact and the embarrassment landed on his already precariously stacked mountain of issues. 

He read on anyway though- if you could even call it that. When he first started college he read articles upon articles of “easy memory hacks for the aspiring med student”, and they filled him with confidence. At first, it worked- but that was freshman year. Now, he was a junior and he had many years ahead of him- so excuse him if he skimmed. Not that it fucking mattered, it wasn’t like he was going to pass this class anyway. 

That thought was the one to finally break him, and his head hit the table in front of him, his arms coming up to shield his hurt. Tears grasped at the edges of his eyelids as he fought back their descent. His lip trembled and his mind supplied him with more fuel for the fire that was his crumpling mental state. 

Later on, he sat in Kevin, Neil, and Andrew’s shared dorm- an empty husk on their couch. Andrew specifically called him in there, though it was Kevin who fetched him. They were probably going to sit there and stare at each other until Aaron caved and started ranting at him like usual. That mental image normally would have brought at least a crease to Aaron’s brows on a regular day, but right now he didn’t have the energy to emote. Katelyn found him crying face down in the library, and now he really just wanted to go to sleep. Or study some more. Or literally anything else except this.

When Andrew finally sat next to him, Aaron didn’t spare him a glance, but it was the second weight in between them that forced Aaron’s gaze. One of his textbooks sat there and Andrew looked at him expectantly. Scowling, Aaron looked away. The silence was even more infuriating, though.

“What do you want?” He spat.

"For you to pass so I don't have an embarrassment for a brother." Andrew deadpanned. 

Aaron knew he probably didn't mean it, but it still pissed him off majorly. "Yeah, well, you and me both."

Andrew rolled his eyes and opened the book, flipping to the correct chapter- the fact that he knew what Aaron was studying that semester felt like all the more reason to be pissed. But then, he began to read. Aloud. It was… weird and totally knocked Aaron out of focus.

That monotone voice didn't help Aaron study, either. He didn't know what Andrew was trying to do, but it wasn't working. Trying to piece together the puzzle that was his brother, Aaron narrowed his eyes as Andrew continued to read on. His single-pitch tone droned on and on throughout the book, and it was utterly infuriating.

Eventually, Aaron felt himself start to drift off from where he sat pouting. His eyes lazily tracked across the room until they landed on Andrew. Exhaustion was kicking in and Aaron was beginning to think that this was what he wanted all along. "Andrew." He slurred.

The reading stopped as Andrew transferred his attention onto his brother, and Aaron pushed on, "This isn't helping. You're just putting me to sleep," He sighed harshly, "Is this you trying to tutor me, cause I think it might be time to consider a different method." Those empty eyes only stared back at him and it aggravated Aaron to no extent. 

"Look. I need to pass this test. This class. Cause if I don't, well you said it yourself, I'll be an embarrassment." Aaron felt his lip quiver and he growled. "I don't have your memory and it's fucking bullshit. If anything this 'study sesh' is benefiting you more. I'm just a useless fucking-" A tear slipped down Aaron's cheek and he wiped it away with an incomparable ferocity. "Ugh! Just forget it! I'm gonna go fucking sleep." 

  
Setting his alarm that night was an experience in itself. Frustration and anger laced itself through his muscles- his shoulders so tense they throbbed. After double checking it was set at the right time- 8:00 a.m.- he flopped into his bunk and promptly passed the fuck out.

And when he awoke the next morning, he felt amazing for all of two seconds before the warm light from the afternoon sun registered in his brain. He shot out of bed in a panic, tripping over his covers as he rushed to get dressed. Nicky and Matt were already gone which meant not only was he late, he was extremely late. Aaron felt the need to cry himself into oblivion again but fought it off.

He could have sworn his alarm was set, but then again he was so sleep deprived he could have easily slept right through it. If that was the case, though, then why didn't Matt or Nicky wake him?

_Those bastards._

He didn't have time to plan revenge, though, instead he sped out of the dorm and sprinted down the stairs of the Fox Tower. 

  
When he got to his class the professor seemed surprised to see him, which didn't bode well. Panting, Aaron jogged up to her desk, eyes red and hands trembling. "I-I'm so sorry I missed the test. I must have slept through my alarm. Is there any way I can-"

"Aaron?"

"Yes?" He breathed.

"You seem stressed." No fucking shit. "You have already taken the test, dear, and I can tell you with certainty that you aced it. Please go get some sleep, and maybe eat?"

Aaron just blinked at her, stunned. "That can't be right I-" Then it hit him. From Andrew's weird behavior last night to the silent alarm, it suddenly all made sense. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, I must have been in a haze," He chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry Professor, and thank you."

"Of course."

That night, after Aaron happily slept the day away, he slipped into Andrew's dorm with nothing but a quiet knock. "Andrew?"

He didn't have to look for his brother long because he was sat up on Neil's desk at the corner of the room having a cigarette- the smoke swirling around his face and obscuring it.

"I… I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what." It wasn't a question.

"Uhh… right. Well, anyway, Matt and Nicky are planning a movie night this weekend. Will you be there?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Aaron nodded with a slight smile before offering him a two fingered salute, throwing a sack of chocolate his way and disappearing without another word.

He laid in bed that night with a feeling he didn't think he'd ever felt before. It was good.

_Really good._

Aaron wouldn't mind getting used to it.


End file.
